Prom Night
by SimpleEmiko
Summary: One-shot, PruCan, quick look at a senior prom night the two would share. First fanfic/oneshot. Real names used.


Gilbert paced outside Matthew's house, waiting for him to answer the door. He tugged at his bowtie nervously, eager to get to the school. They were going to the senior prom together, something Gilbert did not agree to without reluctance.

The door opened and he was greeted with a hug, kind and warm. "Holy Maple, Gil!" Matthew pulled away and looked into his boyfriends eyes. "You're an hour early from meeting me here! I'm not even in my tux!" Even so, Matthew let Gilbert inside and told him to wait while he got ready.

Not five minutes went by when there was a scream coming from upstairs. Gilbert ran up the steps to Matthew bedroom. "Mattie!" he called through the door "Mattie, are you okay?" Just a quiet thump came from inside the room. Gilbert threw open the door, and saw Matthew, slouched in his seat, staring in horror at what he had put on.

It was a long, pale pink gown. It- at this point- was strapless, but there were two ribbons that would wrap around the neck. Gilbert attempted to hold in laughter. _How could've he missed that? It's a fricken _Gown!

Matthew finally realized that Gilbert had walked in the room. "Hell no! Get out!" Matthew sounded as if he had only spoken at a regular level, although his throat felt as if he had screamed as loud as he could.

In response to Matthew demand, Gilbert gave him no chance to escape- he ran up and grabbed Matthew around the waist, pulling him up into the air and falling back onto the bed. Matthew let out a very startled squeak, landing on top of Gilbert. He could not escape. …Then again, he didn't really want to. They stayed in the same position for a few seconds, slight struggles coming from Matthew. Finally Gilbert sat up, arms still wrapped around Matthew waist. "Hn… you want me to let go?" He whispered into the smaller male's ear. Matthew shivered slightly, and tried to stand up, but was held fast. "yes, please…" Gilbert released him, and stood up as well.

"The awesomeness that is myself will leave you to get dressed." He grinned and walked out of the room, not caring enough to shut the door; neither did Matthew, as he got out of the gown and quickly put on his pants.

He looked all over for his dress shirt, having no such luck. "Gilbert! Is my shirt downstairs?" He listened for a reply, but only a small laughing sound came from the direction of the stairwell. He threw on his tux jacket, and ran downstairs. "Dammit! Give me back my shirt!" He jumped at Gilbert, who was chuckling wickedly with the shirt in hand. Gilbert dodged the attack, but fell on the floor in doing do. His foot got caught together with Matthew's ankle, and that made him fall over onto Gilbert.

"Not 'till you pay up!" Gilbert smirked and only then realized Matthew had no shirt on underneath his jacket. "Heh… you gonna pay the othe-" He was cut off by Matthew pressing his lips firmly against Gilberts. Gilbert sat up without breaking the kiss, pulling Matthew in closer. They pulled apart for moments, and silence followed. Gilbert sighed, and handed Matthew back the shirt. "Damn you're no fun to tease… you don't struggle as much anymore." After seeing the slightly startled expression on Matthews face, he just laughed. They kissed quickly before Matthew ended up completely bare on the torso, and Gilbert couldn't help but blush slightly. Although Matthew was redder than Lovino when Antonio teased him, it was still Gilbert that felt the least comfortable.

Matthew had his shirt on, and ran upstairs to get his tie. He came back down in full outfit. "You really don't want to go, do you?" Matthew looked at Gilbert with recognition.

"Not at all… I'd rather stay here all night." Gilbert looked at Matthew with a falsely hopeful expression, and Matthew knew that well. He was just… doing what he always did- tried to go farther.

"Well," Matthew walked, and stood nose-to-nose with Gilbert. "Maybe…" He stood there, and unreadable expression on his face. "We could."

Gilbert was struck by surprise. _It was that easy?_ "Really?"

"Heh... Not at all! Let's go!" Matthew took Gilbert by the hand and dragged him down his front steps to the car parked out front. Gilbert pouted the whole way to the dance, but was immediately perked up when they arrived. Matthew couldn't dance, so they just sat in the corner making out for most the time. They attempted an upbeat song for a dance, and tried to dance all the slow ones. The last song of the night actually was their perfect dance. "Now…" Matthew stood on his tiptoes to whisper into Gilbert's ear. "We can go home." He lowered his right hand to Gilberts lower back, though not as far as Gilbert would've liked.

"Hell yeah." Gilbert grabbed Matthews arm and ran out the door.


End file.
